el 5º año!
by natgallagher
Summary: esta historia puede tomar muxos rumbos inesperados..un poco de lo q todos esperamos y una pizca de mis bromitas n_n!! es un R/Hr y aun no se G/?
1. Default Chapter

Hoy era el primer dia del curso, del quinto año, nada mas ni nada menos.harry estaba muy nervioso, cosa que nunca antes le habia ocurrido,llevaba varias semanas sin tener contacto con ron ni con hermione, se sentia aislado, e incluso habia ido a comprar al callejon diagon tansolo con la compañia de hagrid.  
  
al llegar al famoso anden, harry busco con la mirada caras conocidas, pero no vio nada, eso le hizo sentirse aun peor.paso la barrera, y se acomodó en un asiento del vagon; miró por la ventana, y divisó una mata de pelo.....conocida, y se asomo por la ventana, y vio que hermione no estaba sola, sino con KRUM!!la llamo, y hermione volteó a verle, y sonrio, a la vez q se dirijia al vagon, en la puerta se despidio de viktor con un beso, cosa que a harry le causo un poco de confusion.  
  
Por fin llego hermione junto a harry:  
  
-hola harry!!!!que tal????  
  
harry desvio la mira, muy seriamente, procurando parecer algo enfadado, pero pronto cambio su cara, cuando vio a un muchacho pelirrojo, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una muchacha, que en un peincipio harry penso que seria su novia, era una chica pelirroja bastate alta, y muy bien vestida y muy guapa, con una de las sonrisas mas encantadoras que existian "que morro, a estado muy ocupa...........oh, dios mio, pero si es GINNY?!!"pensaba harry, a la vez que hermione hacia señas con la mano para que subieran al vagon.harry seguia con sus pensamientos, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenia a ron enfrente de sus narices:  
  
-hola harry.......veras siento mucho no haber contactado contigo, pero me fue imposible, pig.........-saco una jaula de entre su equipaje-tuvo un......incidente, y no podra llevar corre durante unos meses, y pense en llamarte por......!¿telefono!?pero pense que seria mala idea sabiendo como es tu tio.......  
  
harry se sintio satisfecho con esta version, y entonces miro a hermione esperando una respuesta, ella se sento, apoyo la cabeza entre las mano, y dijo:  
  
-mi asunto no tiene escusa, a sido un despiste....veras, como .........bueno.......krum y yo.........ya sabes.......pues me invito a su casa y se me olvido todo por completo.......  
  
esta vez el sorprendido fue ron, que se quedo helado ante esas palabras, se puso rojo de la rabia y para que no se notase se sento y abrio la ventana para que entrase la brisa.ginny tambien se sentó y observo a harry , el cual tenia la vista pueta en el paisaje, pues el tren ya había salido.harry noto que lo observaban y miro a ginny, la cual para sorpresa de harry mantuvo la mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que dejo a harry completamente desarmado.  
  
-y dime harry, que tal te fue con los diabolicos_dursley????  
  
una voz le hizo salir de su embeleso, y fijo los ojos en hermione, en forma de reproche, pero lo mantuvo, y contesto:  
  
-pues mal, no pudo ser de otro modo, aunque esta vez m,e an dejado un poco en paz, y bueno.........dentro de lo que cabe.......MAL, pero bueno, eso es pasado.  
  
-tu ginny????eres la unica que no as hablado, que tal? le pregunto hermione, que al parecer aun siendo mejores amigas, no la habia escrito tempoco  
  
- bueno.......no muy bien, me faltaba algo-dirigio la mirada hacia harry, kien no prestaba menor importancia a sus palabras, tan solo mantenia una cara de sorpresa tremenda, al oir la voz de ginny, una voz dulce, cálida y suave-pero supongo que peor que harry no lo habre pasado....jeje  
  
el tiempo se pas volando, pero no para ron, el cual aun seguia muerto de celos.por fin llegaro al colegio, y cada uno se instalo en sus habitaciones.todos bajaron a cenar al gran comedor, y ron parecia un poco mas calmado, pero muy inquieto,los cuatro estaban muy callados, y harry se decidio a romper el hielo ,justo en el momento en el que dumbledore iva a darles la bienvenida:  
  
-queridisimos alumnos....ejem......me gustaria darles la bienvenida, ante todo alos de 1º, se que sera un curso dificil para los de 7º, y agradecerles a todos su presencia, ah!...y quiero comunicarles que habra un baile de bienvenida en el gran comedor dentro de una semana, muchas gracias.  
  
todos se sentaron murmurando sobre sus palabras  
  
-oh no!una fiesta!  
  
-que bien!!!!  
  
- bueno, hay que buscar pareja  
  
esto ultimo lo dijo ron, con cara angustiada mientras se metia un puñado de patatas en la boca.harry no podia estar mas deacuerdo, pero decidio no preocuparse;sintio de nuevo la sensacion de que le obserbaban pero doblemente, harry miro a ginny la cual no lo miraba a el, si no hacia a tras suyo, con cara triste, harry miro hacia atras y vio a una radiente cho chang, la cual desvió la mirada cuando harry la vio;harry volvio a mirar al lugar de ginny, le empezaba a gustar ese juego de miradas, pero no la vio, ella no estaba, miro a hermione, en busca de una respuesta:  
  
-se fue al cuarto, ahora voy a hablar con ella.  
  
hermione se levanto y se fue corriendo, harry la miro hasta que un codazo lo interrumpió:  
  
-oye, con quien iras al baile????yo e pensado ir con ......bueno.....hermione  
  
harry sonrio  
  
-pues creo que te tendras que esforzar, porque con lo de krum.....  
  
ron se puso rojo, no podia oir ese nombre le ponia enfermo, y pensar que un dia fue su ídolo...........  
  
-no.......digas.........ese............nombre............  
  
ron se levanto y fue caminando resignadamente hacia la habitacion, a harry no le quedo mas remedio que ir conel, pero al levantarse, supo que alguien mas habia escuchado todo, y ese era draco, el cual se levanto y se acerco a la salida del comedor, haciendo una seña a haryy para que lo siguiera, harry no podia creerselo, hoy era un dia paranormal, pero bueno "de perdidos al rio"penso harry, y se acero a malfoy elcual comenzo a andar varios metro delante suyo hasta que llego al jardin, cerca del lago, una vez ahi le dijo a harry, mientras se sentaba en el cesped:  
  
-potter, necesito hablar contigo  
  
-dime- dijo harry sentandose a su lado, no muy convencido, pensando que seria una trampa, aun asi decidio escuchar  
  
- eeste verano a pasado muchas cosas, veras, mi padre, bueno, ya lo sabes, y mi madre se a unido a ellos, tambien es una .......y...bueno, solo falto yo...pero e visto l que hacen y lo que pueden llegar a matar, y e pensado, y mucho, que quiero pasarme....bueno, al lado bueno-harry se quedo petrificado, no sabia a que venia esta broma, pero no le estaba gustando- si, si, no me mires con esa cara pottr, ya es bastante dificil decirte esto, como para que ademas no me creas-dijo mientras miraba a harry a los ojos  
  
-bueno, y si es asi, que es lo que quieres que yo haga?-en realidad harry sabia la respuesta, pero queria oirla de los labios de malfoy, harry penso que se merecia un nueva oportunidd, asi que le escucho-  
  
-pues, oh, vamos........ya sabes lo que quiero, no me hagas decirlo.....oh, deacuerdo, pues quiero.......quiero.......que....me ayudes, sisi, a ser.............no malo  
  
- deacuerdo, pero malfoy te advierto, como esto sea una de tus scias trampas, te juro, te juro-dijo mientras cojia la varia y ponia una de sus mayores caras de enfado-que....te enteraras.  
  
-deacuerdo-dijo draco dandole la mano, en señal de paz.  
  
al dia siguiente harry desperto mu temprano, y penso que todo habia sido un sueo, un pesaaaaaaado sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que no era asi, pues teia una carta de invitacion a la fiesta sobe su mesilla, se puso las gafas, se levanto, y desperto a ron  
  
-harry, que pasa???  
  
pregunto ron un tanto aturdido, se sento en la cama, y de un salto se puso en pie  
  
- no ocurre nada, simplemente que hoy es sabado, y me apeteca que....bueno, trazar un plan para conseguir una pareja  
  
ron no pudo hebitar una sonrisa cuando se imagino a hermione en sus brazos en el baile, harry lo noto y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. 


	2. capi 2

Ron se paso toda la semana completamente embobado y ampanado(n/A:tb en la parra) y todo fue depues de que se armara del valor suficiente para pedirle a Hermione q fuera su pareja  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca, en el rincon mas oscuro. Tenia un libro en sus manos y estaba muy concentrada. Era un dia de cosas anormales, asi que Ron estaba en la biblioteca (o_0 wooooou!!!que phenomenoooo!!!) miro a Hermione fijamente, pero no la miraba de lejos, disimuladamente y todo ese rollo,nnono, Ron estaba sentado en el puesto delante de Hermione, con la cara entre las manos y una estupida sonrisa mirando a Hermione. Ella se sonrojo al notar la mirada del chico y le miro severamente.  
  
-que quieres?-le susurro.  
  
-mm....-Ron la miraba incesante, ella tan solo evitaba su mirada y se sonrojaba.  
  
-Ron...me pones nerviosa...-Hermione estaba muy incomoda, pero a la vez algo contenta de que el chico del que estaba enamorada la mirara con esa cara. -quieres ir conmigo al baile????-lo dijo en un susurro, muy sexy y muy seguro de si mismo. A Hermione se la pusieron los pelos de punta, miro sus manos nerviosamente.  
  
-esta bien...-balbueo. Ron se acerco a ella peligrosamente, ella estaba paralizada, que pretendia Ron?por siacaso ella entorno los ojos esperando un beso, efectivamente la dio en beso, pero no el los labios, sino en la mejilla. La chica lo miro paralizada, pero algo decepcionada.  
  
-hasta luego!!-dijo el chico mientras salia hacia la sala común con una ENORME sonrisa. Pero lo q no sabia esq habia dejado atras a una chica con una sonrisa tan o icluso mas grande q la suya.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry por su parte aun no tenia pareja, es mas, pasaba de ir al baile, para hacer el ridiculo se quedaba en la sala comun. Draco estaba siempre solo, y como ya he dixo q todo estaba anormal, era extrañamente cariñoso cn ellos. Cuando no estaba solo, estaba siempre con Harry, Ron, Hemione o, para mas inri del pobre Harry, con Ginny. A hermione le costo mucho hacerse a la idea de que Draco fuera su amigo, pero Ron si que no le tragaba, y muchisimo menos cuando estaba con Hermione.  
  
Ultimamente Harry estaba muy ocupado con el quidditch, pero siempre le quedaba tiempo para poder estar con sus amigos; ultimamente Ron estaba mens reacio con Draco, al igual que los demas. Un dia despues del entreno de Harry, todos estaban en el lago, hablando.(n/A:con todos me refiero a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco ^_^)  
  
-oye, Ron...tienes pareja ya para el baile?-le pregunto intrigado Draco. Ron estaba embobado mirando a Hermione, la cual leia animadamente uno de los muchos libros que tenia.  
  
-em....-Ron dejo de babear para fijar la vista en su amigo.-pues...-se puso colorado y miro de reojo a Herm.-si...y vosotros?-les pregunto por cumplir, ya que no tenia ningun interes en saber con kienes iban.  
  
-yo no tengo pareja..-murmuro Harry pensativo. Ron se habia acercado a Hermione y la hablaba muy cerca del oido, ella estaba muy nerviosa y colorada, pro intentaba mantener la calma mientrasuna estupida sonrisa salia de cara.  
  
Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Draco, que no llego, se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba; miro a su derecha y no vio a nadiie, entonces miro a Draco el cual tenia la vista fija enun punto y una de sus ahora amables sonrisas se asomaban por su palido rostro. Harry se dio cuenta de que miraba a...Ginny, que estaba sentada en una parte apartada de laorilla del lago. HArry repaso la situacion: Ron estaba...muy "ocupado" para prestarle atencion, Hermione era su acompañante de ese "ocupamiento" y Draco...bue, el no importaba; "bien, este es el momento de preguntarla lo del baile..."justo cuando se iba a levantar, Draco lo hizo antes y su rumbo era Ginny.Harry se quedo depie mirando a Ginny y resignandose a no ir al baile.  
  
Ella estaba escribiendo en un libro, al parecer un diario...a harry le recorio la espalda un escalofrio...recordo lo del diario de Riddle. La miro y la contemplo...hasta que algo se interpuso en su vision, ese era Malfoy, que se acababa de sentar al lado de Ginny, impidiendo a Harry su "diversion" PEro una mancha negra se le pso delante, agitando con furor los fuertes brazos.  
  
-HARRYYYYYY!!!TIERRA LLAMANDO A POTTERRRRR!!!-gritaba Ron con un tono divertido en la voz. Harry s epuso rojo, ahora mismo deberia tener una cara de idiota que ni el se la imaginaba. intento salvar la situacion.  
  
-er...Ron...donde esta Hermione?-pregunto HArry con un deje de interes mientras regresaba al castillo seguido por su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-no, tenia que estudiar...-Ron deberia estar triste, pero no lo estaba, todo lo contrario, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-que narices te pasa??-le dijo Harry de muy mal humor, mientras se sentaban en la mesa a cenar.  
  
-que...Hermione me ha dicho hace un rato que...  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
en el lago, estaba Ron sentado al lado de Hermione, ella procuraba concentrarse en su libro, pero no podia...una respiracion acompasada de palabras al lado de su cuello se lo impedian...  
  
-Hermione...de que va ese libro??-pregunto Ron acercandose al libro con cara interesante.  
  
-pupupuesssss-ella estaba roja, no podia sentir al pelirrojo tan cerca poruqe la iba a dar algo. hizo acopo de toda la voluntad que poseia en ese momento.-Ron tengo que hablar contigo-su semblante era serio pero rosado;- en el baile...es un tema serio...-sin permitir que Ron hablara, ella ya iba rumbo al castillo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara;  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
-y bueno...-suspiro Ron embelesado-esperemos que sea ...eso.... Harry estaba muy divertido con la situacion de Ron...estaba como embobado todo el tiempo y babeaba con hermione delante...era demasiado evidente, pero a Hermione la pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Harry desvio la mirada de su amigo y se paro ante Ginny, se embobo unos segundos, pero noto que su tipico aire de tristeza no estaba en su cara....sino que una sonrisa sincera y permanente se habia adueñado de su cara.  
  
Ginny estaba sumerjida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo de aquella tarde....  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
^"...hoy tambien he llorado, ya es una rutina...pero me estoy empezando a artar de que no me haga ni caso...yo intento llevarme bien con el, pero el solo me suelta monosilavos o me mira con dulzura, esa dulzura que me gustaria fuera algo mas...no solo la que se einte al ver a una hermana....ay...estoy hasta las narices..."^ en ese momento alguien se la acercaba, oia el pasto crujir bajo los pies de alguien.  
  
-Ginny....-dijo Draco sentandose a su lado.  
  
-hola draco-cerre de golpe el diario y lo dje e a un lado -querias algo¿?  
  
-si...queria pedrite...quieres ir conmigo al baile?-lo dijo pausadamente intentando dejar que ella lo asimilara con facilidad.EL la miro con cautela.  
  
-por supuesto!!!!!-Ginny lo dijo sinceramente, seria divertido ir con el...a ver hastq eu punto habria cambiado... entonces draco la dioun beso en la mejilla y se fue con paso ligero...  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
harry tenia celos, muchos celos....taaaaaaaantos celos tenia al ver qeu ginny y draco se miraban fijamente que salio corriendo del comedor gritando "fuera de mi camino" a todos lo pobres que estubieran delante suyo. no sin antes romper un par de platos en el comedor.  
  
n/a: okissssss...me ha qdao un poco mal...demasiado soso..pero bueno...la accion viene en breveeeeessss. glamb_potter : asiaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!!! me alegra que te gusteeeeeeee!!!^^ espero que no t decepcione muxo este capi.... rupert_fan : jajajaj, q bello!!!si la verdad es q en un encanto...quien lo pillara....me alegro que te gusteeee!!!!un besooooo!! L-O : bieeeeeen!!!me alegro q te gusteeeeeeeee!!!!bieeeeeeen!!!  
  
voy a llorar de la emocion...3 r/r que recoooooooooord!!!!!! http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1139316 meteros aki!!es otro fic mio!!!!!muxos bessssss aah dejad reviews!!!!!!! os keroooo1!! 


	3. capi 3

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, en un principio no recordaba nada, o no lo quería recordar; pero la imagen de Draco con una cara de enamorado hasta el suelo dirigida a GINNY!!!pero lo que mas le enfermó fue ver que Ginny no hacia nada por evitarlo, y el Gilip...de Ron ni se daba cuenta, solo miraba a Hermione...todo por no cuidar de su hermana, al final va a ser todo culpa de Ron...  
  
-HOLAAAAAA!!!-genial! la cara de la persona a la que menos le apetecia ver( a decir verdad la 3ª) aparece en frente de su cara con una eeeenorme sonrisa.  
  
-oh...-murmuro Harry resignado, acababa de recordar que....hoy tenia que recorar algo importante de lo cual no podia acordarse por el aturdimiento de todo suu emisferio sur de lo que la gente llama cerebro, si somos francos tb el derecho;  
  
-no, Harry, no te permito que hayas olvidado que dia es hoy!!-bramó Ron entre dolido y divertido lanzandole a Harry su ropa lipia y su capa.  
  
-me explicas que pasa?-dijo Harry kitandose la capa de la cara y poniendose las gafas.  
  
-Harry tio, creo que estas enfermo...-dijo con las manos en la cadera.-hoy, es sabado...-espero a ver la reaccion de Harry, pero al ver que le mira con interrogacion prosigue-salida....-harry lo miro con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, con signo impaciente.-tren...12:00....-harry no caia, miro el reloj de muñeca por comprobar la hora y vio que eran las doce menos 5.- HOGSMEADEEE!!  
  
Harry se cayo de la cama,no por el grito ni por el susto, sino por que se levanto a toda prisa para cambiarse,pues eran menos cinco; acababa de recordar lo de la salida a Hogsmeade...  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJXDDDD-Ron se descojonaba mirando a Harry tendido en el suelo, el cual lo miro (algo como ¬¬u) y se levanto ignorando las carcajadas de su amigo.  
  
A las doce justo, Ron y Harry salian corriendo a mas no poder hacia la entrada al castillo, pero no habia  
  
-NADIEEEE!!!-grito Ron exasperado; no sabia se hecharse a llorar o reir descomunalmente.  
  
-bueno Ron, no importa...no vamos y ya esta...por un dia...-harry fue cortado por su amigo, que ahora lomiraba con cara de asesino y lo sisaba del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-COMO???MIRA HARRY!!!!!AHI ME IBA A COMPRAR YO MI TUNICA PARA LE BAILE!!SINO VOY.......-ron trago saliva con dificultad y miro a Harry traumatizado.-lle...lle...llevare la del año pasado!!-Ron solto a Harry el cual lo miró con compasión;  
  
una fugaz pregunta paso voraz por su mente, ya despierta, la cual se basaba en "si los weasleys carecen de fondos para comprar tunicas de hogwarts, como le van a pagar a su hijo una de gala?" pero al cerrasele la boca del estomago dejo apuntada aquella cuestion en la hoja de "revisar mas tarde". Ron estaba con las manos en la cabeza y cara de desesperado.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-Harry lo miraba compasivo....no habia solucion, pobre chico..hara su entrada triunfal con la tunica toda remendada...he!como Lupin...por cierto, porque lleva lupin la tunica siempre vieja?que no le pagan bien o que?pues a mi padre si le pagaban bien, por lo visto, poruqe con mi dinero en Gringots (n/a: se nos desvia tu mente Harry-Chan¬¬)...y sirius?tampoco tendra muxho, pero si no tienen ahora, en su juventuz tampoco/mientras tanto Ron gritaba desesperado poniendo por los suelos desde a el ministro de magia hast a malfoy/pues si no tenia dinero...como compraron el mapa del merodeador?  
  
-MADRE MIAAAAAAA!!!-grito Harry por encima de los bufidos de su amigo.-la estatua tuerta!!!-Ron lo miro como si estubiera chiflado, pero cambio la cara por una de compasion.  
  
-ya, harry ya....te entiendo....-le dijo Ron alejandose y mierando al rededor on cara desconfiada.  
  
-ESTUPIDOOO!!!la estatua de la planta de arriba; lo del mapa del merodeador!!!-Ron lo miro fijamente para despues abrazarlo hasta casi sacarle los ojos  
  
-TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO........-Harry lo miro con espanto y se apartó bastante colorado; Ron en cambio no le dio importancia y subio a zancadas de a metro al piso superior. Harry se recompuso y siguio el rastro de Ron. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban ya en la puerta de Honeydukes; Ron espero cauteloso a que los pasos en la alacena de la tratienda cesasen y abrio con suavidad...  
  
-vamos Harry....-le dijo Ron; cuya cara de felicidad era impresionante, parecia mas feliz que si hubiera ganado la copa de quidditch el solito. Pasaron entre los demas alumnos que estaban comprando en la tienda y llegaron a la concurrida calle;  
  
-buff!!-dijo Harry lipiandose el sudor imagiario de la frente-es la primera vez que llego aqui sin mi capa de invisibilidad!-Ron se limito a mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.  
  
Ron le pidio amablemente que la acompañara a la tienda de tunicas.....y un cuerno!lo arrastro literalmente hast ala tienda de tunicas nueva que habian abierto hace una semana; estaba lleno de chicas de todos los cursos y todas las casas;  
  
-parece que la rivalidad entre ellas no existe eh!-dijo el iluso de Ron con una gran sonrisa, muy divertida  
  
-si, eso paa...-harry fue cortado por...  
  
-ZORRA!!!suelta-eso-ahora-mismo!- Dijo una chica frente suyo con una tunica fuertemente agarrada por el cuello.  
  
-NI HABLAR SO PERRA!!SUELTALA TU; YO LA VI PRIMEROOOOO!!-Ron vio la imagen aterrado, las dos voces pertenecian ni mas ni menos que a Cho(sisi, la /%/·2$/5%·esa misma¬¬) y a Ginny; Ron se alejó con cara aterrada, Harry no comprendia, pero Ron lo jalo a la esquina mas apartada, pero no por ello con menor vision.  
  
-AAAH!!SO PERRA LO SERA TU MADREEEE!!-grito Ginny con la cara roja y tirando de la tunica.  
  
-oye, ROn....porque no podemos acercarnos?-pregunto Harry con inocencia.  
  
-si...definitivamente si....-murmuro Ron; harry lo miro sin comprender-QUE SI QUE ESTAS LOCOOOO!!como quieres acercarte a...a...destruction- Ginny?cuando esta enfadada no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer...no lo sabes tu bien...-dijo Ron con cara de dolor.Harry no daba credito a las palabras de su amigo, asi que miro la batalla, entre las dos chicas.  
  
-MIRA NIÑATA!SUELTA ESO PERO YA!-grito Cho, tirando de la tunica por la parte baja; como tenia mas fuerza se la quedo ella unicamente.- JAJAJAJJA!que debilucha Weasley!tenias pinta de enclenque pero no pense que hasta tal extremo...-decia con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro y admirando su nueva tunica (eso creia la muy ingenua)  
  
Ron dejo escapar un gemido con cara de espanto y mirando a Harry suplicante.  
  
-ooooooh Dios......oooooohh, Dioss!!.-consiguio balbucear Ron.  
  
Ginny levanto su rostro del suelo y miro fijamente a Cho Chang; sus ojos estaban entornados en expresion de odio profundo :-[; Ron esperaba cualquier maldicion imperdonable o algo asi pronunciada por los labios de su "hermanita"pero no paso nada de eso.  
  
-quizas tengas razon; sorry por ponerme asi....-dijo Ginny bajando el rostro algo sonrojada (o eso queria aparentar?_¿)-ponte la tunica a ver como te queda!!-dijo con una sonrisa eternamente falsa.  
  
-deacuerdo, esperate un segundo.  
  
Ginny miro a Ron y luego a Harry, Ron la miraba entre desconfiado y extrañado, pero muy feliz de que nada hubiera hecho de lo que luego se debiese arrepentir (su hermana). Harry la miraba con una sonrisa algo decepcionada de que dejase ganar la batalla a la .....ajem...esa y despues de lo que la dijo....ya definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Cho,aah, pero lo estubo alguna vez???pues queria no acordarse. Ginny lo miro como diciendo "espera...espera..." Cho salio del probador; la tunica la sentaba realmente bien, se veia muy guapa  
  
-jijijiji-dijo con una estupida sonrisa al notar a Harry alli-Hola HArry!!que tal me queda chicos?  
  
-ooh, un poco pequeña no?-dijo Ginny que con un toque de su varita hizo que la tunica de Cho, mientras se pavoneaba por la tienda, se fuera descosiendo, o mas bien hizo que encojiera poco a poco, para que la fuera quedando aun mas chica todos se empezaron a reir. la parte de unmuslo se la etaba descosiendo, dejando entrever su pierna; la chica se miro al espejo horrorizada mientras oia el coro de risas de todos los de la tienda.  
  
-OOOOOH CIELOSS!!QUE GORDA ESTOOOYY ;_; BUAAA!-sollozaba Cho mientras se quitaba la tunica, claro esta dentro del probador.-toma, weasley, no la quiero...-y diciendo esto salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia algun lado en el que nadie tubiera que verla. Cuando todos hubieron felicitado a Ginny y se fueron llendo, Ron se la acerco, no sin la compañia de Harry.  
  
-hey, GIn! estubo genial!!!-Ginny solo sonrio.  
  
-si..pero que vas a hacer con la tunica ahora esta mas chica!-dijo HArry mirando por el lado practico.  
  
-juasjuas!!pero veamos, enserio pensaron que yo usaba la misma talla que esa...ajem....esa?-los miro indignada-estaba en la zona de rebajas, era talla unica!  
  
-sorry hermanita, pero no lo mire por ese lado...y que haces ahora?esta rota!  
  
-pues nada, lo coso y ya esta!me la llevo y ya esta-Ginny cojio la tunica y la dejo en el mostrador.  
  
~*^HARRY´S POV^*~  
  
mirala....tiene una sonrisa de triunfo inigualable en su bello rostro, que junto con sus cabellos rojos hacen que mi corazon brinque de alegria al ver que ella esta feliz; cada endidura o movimiento de cualquiera de sus partes del cuerpo me deja hipnotizado, perdido en su belleza, y cuando sus ojos me miran y se fijan en los mios me puedo perder en el mar de chocolate que encuentro dentro de ellos....AAAAAHIIIIIIIIde donde sale tanta cursileria por DIOS!!!llevo tanto tiempo loco por ella, pero nunca me ha venido semejante oleada de empalagosidades y cursilerias......aaaaaaaaaagsss ahi viene de nuevo...es ella la que me incita..es ella....me roba el corazon y lo sumerje en sus ojos de chocolate para mas tarde devolvermelo todo dulce y acaramelado, con el chocolate crujientesu alrededor, que cuando mi corazon salta al verla, el chocolate resbala de seco y cae a mi estomago causandome un roboltijo y unos cosquilleos que nunca antes experimente...ahi, mi madre....me tengo que ir con la señora pompfrey!!1esto es...esto es....PRECIOSOOOO!!  
  
~*^HARRY´S POV^*~  
  
-estoooooo.....HARRY??-harry lo miro confuso y como despertando de un trance.-llevo tres horas llamandote tronco!!!te gusta esta tunica?-le dijo Ron con cara de "o dices que si o tu no tienes herencia..."  
  
-eeeh...sisi...claro...y Ginny?-pregunto confuso el chico.  
  
-se fue hace media hora....-Ron paso por alto esto ultimo-crees que le gustara esta puntilla en el cuello?-dijo Ron; Harry se concentro en su amigo dejando sus pensamientos aparcados por un momento.  
  
-por supuesto....-dijo sinceramente.-pero...Ron...como...no te ofendas ni nada...pero como...o mejor dicho, cuanto vale?  
  
-pues....unos ....30 euros....es que esta importado de Francia, no lo pone en galeones....-dijo ROn buscando desesperadamente una etiqueta para hacerse a la idea del precio.  
  
-pues son como....5 sikles...pero con la importacion y ese rollo, pues no se....:S  
  
-que barato chico!!que ganga!!-dijo alguien desde el margo de la puerta....  
  
continuaraaaa!!!  
  
sisi,, habreis notado que odio a la Chang...¬¬grrrr, sorry a sus fans, pero yo personalmente no la so-por-to!!!! es el mayor error de rowling!!!!!!!¬¬  
  
besos a los r/r y dejadme mas plissssssss!!!!besitossss 


End file.
